1. Technical Field
This application relates to signal processing and, more particularly, to processing audio signals in a sub-band regime.
2. Related Art
Audio communication systems may operate in noisy environments. Noise may interfere with some communication systems, such as voice recognition systems and hands-free voice communication systems. When a voice recognition system operates in a noisy environment, the noise may interfere with the ability of the voice recognition computer to recognize a user's voice commands Hands-free voice communication systems may also be susceptible to background noise and echo. Echo may occur when a system microphone picks up an audio signal played from a system loudspeaker.
To increase the quality of these communications, audio communication systems may process the audio signals to remove noise and/or echo components. This type of processing may be computationally complex. For example, memory demand and computation time may be relatively high for these processes. Therefore, a need exists for a more efficient way to process audio signals.